


Living On My Own

by gardenlodge



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Phone Sex, also, but mostly phone sex, there's some soft shit at the start, uhh that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenlodge/pseuds/gardenlodge
Summary: Freddie can't sleep whilst Jim is away.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Living On My Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freddinnuendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddinnuendo/gifts).



Freddie hated sleeping alone. He never used to mind, but ever since Jim moved in over a year ago, the bed felt cold and empty without him there. He’d been trying to get to sleep for around half an hour before becoming impatient and giving up. Squinting, he put the lamp on and pulled his Japanese silk robe back on after retrieving it from the chair near the bed.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the notepad next to the bedside phone where Jim had scribbled his home number for them to talk whilst he was back home in Ireland. It had only been a few hours since they’d spoken, so Freddie doubted whether he should call again so soon. _Will he be cross if I phone again? What if he’s asleep, or spending time with family?_

Shaking his head and putting his worries to one side, he dialed the number for a second time that evening. The phone only rang a couple of times before a comforting voice answered “hello?”.

“Jim,” Freddie smiled and wrapped his free arm around his own stomach.

“Hey,” Jim smiled too, “how come you’re calling back again so soon?”.

“Charming!” Freddie exclaimed, earning a small chuckle from Jim, then softened his voice. “I’m just missing you, darling. I can’t get to sleep. The bed just feels empty, like I want to reach for your arm and pull it over me, but it isn’t there!”.

“Since when did you become such a romantic?” Jim teased, but his heart was warmed.

“I’m always romantic with you! You’ve turned me into an old housewife. Next thing you know, I’ll be… learning how to hoover or something.”

“You? Hoovering? That’ll be the day,” Jim laughed quietly, aware that his parents were asleep just up the stairs. “Anyway… so you can’t sleep? Me neither, barely. I just don’t even feel tired.”

Freddie lay back down on the bed and stretched out, loving just listening to his lover’s voice. It was deep, but so warm and comforting to him. He felt more relaxed already.

“I miss you in other ways too,” Jim said, almost hesitantly.

“Ooh, really?” excitement rushed into Freddie’s chest just from the teasing statement. “I mean, who wouldn’t miss this?”.

Jim rolled his eyes at the typical, conceited remark. He knew Freddie was just playing with him though, and he decided he’d play along.

“Are the others asleep, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice a little rougher than before.

“Mhm..” Freddie answered softly, noticing how Jim’s voice had lowered. His fingers played with the tie of his robe as the feeling in his chest began to sink lower.

“That’s good,” Jim replied. “I thought maybe you could do me a favour.”

“What kind of favour… daddy?” Freddie added wickedly, biting his lip.

“You know the sort,” Jim retorted.

Freddie’s fingers nimbly undid the loose tie on his robe, pulling it open and allowing his hand to slip between his own legs. He made himself comfortable in the bed and awaited further instructions from his lover.

There was a short pause before Jim whispered “are you getting hard already?”.

“Mm..” Freddie mumbled, cupping himself gently in his palm.

“You’re filthy, you know that? I wish I was there right now to put you in your place,” Jim continued to speak, taking over the conversation. Quiet sighs and whimpers came from the other end of the phone, and he smirked to himself, the noises encouraging him to go on.

“I want you to tease yourself, just the way I do it,” he instructed firmly. Freddie’s thumb rubbed over the sensitive tip of his cock lightly, and he made a breathy moaning noise. He knew the more vocal he was, the more inclined Jim would be to take control, just the way he liked it.

“Fuck, good boy,” Jim encouraged him, and Freddie continued to tease himself slowly, until it was almost painful.

Finally, he whined “daddy!” impatiently, and Jim said “okay, okay… you can get yourself off properly, but don’t come.”

Freddie made moaning noises almost too loud as his hips arched forward and he fucked himself with his hand. “I bet you’re a sight right now,” Jim whispered longingly, wishing he could just see Freddie lying on the sheets, helplessly needy and desperate.

“I-I’m so hard for you,” Freddie managed to pant as his hand sped up, pre-cum leaking down and slipping between his fingers. He barely even noticed, his mind pre-occupied with the thought of what Jim would be doing to him had he been home right then.

“Good boy,” Jim smiled. “Are you close yet?”.

“Mhm… not long,” Freddie whined, rubbing his cock quicker, desperate to come.

“You must ask me first, okay?” Jim said firmly, and Freddie just whimpered in acknowledgement. “I wish I was back with you already… I’m sure you can imagine what I’d be doing to you.”

“I can, daddy, I know,” Freddie replied obediently. He thought of the way Jim handled him roughly, like a toy, most of the time. He longed to be pinned down on his front again and fucked until he forgot his own name. He loved to be _used_ like that.

“Are you lying down?” Jim asked, a thought coming to his mind.

“Yes,” Freddie replied breathlessly.

“Keep the phone by your ear on the pillow, but I want you to finger yourself too.”

Freddie went quiet for a moment, then there was a quiet rustling as he stopped what he was doing momentarily and complied with Jim’s orders. He brought two slender fingers to his lips and sucked on them, making sure Jim could hear, before bringing them down to ease inside himself slowly.

The noises he made as his fingers slid inside made Jim crazy, and Freddie was all too aware of that. He began rubbing his tender cock again with his other hand, and whimpered “daddy, I think I’m gonna come.”

“One more finger, then you can,” Jim instructed.

Freddie slid a third finger inside himself with practiced ease, and his thighs trembled as he finally reached his release. Hot come spurted onto his stomach and the sheets, and he had to stop himself from crying out, lest it wake the others in the house.

“All done,” he whispered, finally relaxing and peeling the phone away from where it had been pressed to his sweaty cheek.

“Perfect. Maybe you’ll be able to get to sleep, now?” Jim remarked cheekily.

“Mm.. I love you.”

“Love you too, Freddie. I’ll call in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)!!! I haven't posted for a minute, but hopefully gonna get back into it. please comment any feedback and requests <3


End file.
